password accepted
by CherryxDarling
Summary: Dear Diary, My life sucks. My boyfriend cheated on me, broke up with me, and now he's dating my worst enemy. And let's not forget to mention that I'm having the worst hair day, EVER. -JimmyCindy, among others.
1. never look back

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**never look back**_

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: DANCE LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW.

But no, I don't mean that stupid, annoying song by freaking Madonna.

I mean the upcoming _dance_ this _Friday_ in which you will get _dressed up_, and have _fun_.

Don't let one boy ruin your life, because that's totally lame, girl.

OH! You know what I heard? That the people who have the most book-knowledge are the people who don't have any common sense.

And Jimmy's a genius.

And that means he has no common sense.

And that _also_ means that for one to break up with your gorgeous, wonderful self, they would have to be lacking a _lot_ of common sense.

Hence, this is all Jimmy's fault.

Don't you love my logic?

Don't be so freaking depressed,

Libby.

P.S. I hope you know that we're going shopping tomorrow, for our dresses. Whether you like it or NOT.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: There will be no dancing. None at all.

Madonna makes me mad. She's rich, famous, happily-married, talented, and has wonderfully beautiful kids. Yes, I'm jealous of _Madonna_, UGH.

I will _not_ be going to the dance, I will NOT be getting dressed up, and I _will have no fun_.

Got that? I will let anyone I want ruin my life, thankyouverymuch. It's _my_ life. Ha. Ha.

And yes, I've heard that smart-people-have-no-common-sense-so-Jimmy's-a-freaking-idiot trail of thought of yours, and frankly, I don't believe it. I hate your logic. I want it to _die_.

I will be whatever the hell I want,

Cindy.

P.S. Why is Sheen calling me, asking for you? Is your phone dead, or something? You just got a freaking Blackberry, woman. Don't waste the wonderful-ness of it. Gosh.

--

To: brainblast801

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: WHERE IS MY GF.

No, seriously. I just tried calling her…about seventeen times. I need to ask her something very important and I DON'T WANT TO E-MAIL HER. HELP ME, JIMMYYYY.

So, how's your love life going? Still not-together with Cindy? Why'd you break up with her? Are you in love with someone else? Do you want Cindy to commit suicide? Is that why Libby isn't calling me back?

Will you even answer my questions?

MY HEART IS BREAKING BECAUSE MY GF WON'T CALL ME BACK,

Sheen.

P.S. No, really, why'd you break up with Cindy?

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: brainblast801

Subject: I don't know.

Maybe her phone is dead. Why not go to her house?

I'll answer your questions, I _guess_:

1). My love life…sucks right now.

2). No. Not together with Cindy.

3). It's complicated. She knows why. But…let's just say it involves, Nick, Betty, and a little bit of cheating. On both parts…

4). No.

5). _No_. Don't even _joke_ about that.

6). HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?

Yes, I just did answer your freaking questions. God.

Don't act like such a baby,

Jimmy.

P.S. I just told you.

--

_Cindy,_

_Why is Nick giving you bedroom eyes?_

_-Libby._

_--_

_Libby,_

_Um. Long story short, I did something bad._

_But I'm not the only one._

_-Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy, _

_This does not answer my question._

_I want to know what is going on! I want the whole story!_

_I'm your best friend. You should tell me these things._

_-Libby._

_--_

_Libby,_

_I know! I'm sorry!_

_But it's really painful and horrible, and I don't like to think about it. And I can't put it in a note where just anyone could read it. But I _will _tell you. _

_Sometime._

_-Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy,_

_You better be. _

_E-mail me during Advanced Comp., okay? This is literally killing me._

_TODAY, SOMETIME._

_-Libby._

_--_

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Story-time.

Okay!

You know that party at Nick's house last week? Well, you know how Jimmy and I went together? Yeah.

I had um, a little too much to drink, when I shouldn't even be drinking at all, and I think I did stuff with Nick. I know I didn't sleep with him, but I went pretty far. I can barely remember. I feel horrible.

But when I tell Jimmy all of this the next morning, me _bawling_ my eyes out, I find out he basically did the same stuff with _Betty_ the same freaking night. I get mad, he gets mad, we fight, we break-up.

And I don't know if we'll ever get back together.

I've lost my faith.

I'm totally depressed now,

Cindy.

P.S. Don't tell _anyone_. I know you won't, I just felt like reminding you. It's more dramatic that way.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: I love story-time!

That's effing intense. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were such trouble-makers. From now on, no more hardcore drinking, okay?

I totally have faith in you two. You guys have been dating for like a year and a half, you guys are _so_ not over. Just know that absence makes the heart grow fonder, or something like that.

I'll maim Betty _and_ Nick for you, if you'd like. I'll get Sheen and Carl to help me.

And speaking of maiming, I want to maim a certain Jimmy Neutron who is sitting next to me in my Biology class. You're _so_ lucky we're doing research today, or else I wouldn't even be e-mailing you back.

I was going to tell you something…

OH YEAH. THE DANCE.

YOU ARE GOING. WE ARE GOING TO SIP OUR SPIKED PUNCH IN OUR AWESOME DRESSES, TRYING NOT TO SMUDGE OUR PRETTY MAKE-UP AND DITCHING OUR PAINFUL BUT ADORABLE SHOES AFTER ONLY ONE HOUR. WE WILL SHAMELESSLY FLIRT WITH GUYS WE DON'T EVEN LIKE AND DANCE LIKE THE SLUTS WE ARE AT HEART.

I'm serious.

I'm like totally psyched, and you being depressed makes it hard for me to be happy,

Libby.

P.S. I won't tell anyone, stupid. But I _do_ like the dramatic effect. Nice touch.

--

To: llamalover21

From: brainblast801

Subject: (none)

Carl, I need your help.

You're pretty much the only sane person I know right now. We're doing this research thing for Biology, and Libby won't stop glaring at me, and I have a feeling she's heard Cindy's side of the story and not mine.

You aren't going to judge me, are you?

Jimmy.

P.S. What class are you even in?

--

To: brainblast801

From: llamalover21

Subject: (none)

Why do you need my help? Are you in trouble?

And why would Libby be angry with you? What about Cindy?

I feel lost.

I won't judge. I'm not a judgmental person.

Carl.

P.S. I'm in Home Ec. I'm just using the computer to print out a recipe for puppy chow. I could give you some after school, if you want.

--

To: llamalover21

From: brainblast801

Subject: Maybe we should have a subject.

Well, I broke up with Cindy. But that was before I cheated on her. And she cheated on me, too.

So I guess we're kind of even. We got into a huge fight, though, so now we're over. And the dance is this Friday and I'm _supposed_ to be going with Cindy. And now Betty wants me to go with _her_.

What do I do?

What if Nick takes Cindy?

Sorry for not informing you of this earlier. I thought Sheen told you, he tells everyone everything.

Jimmy.

P.S. Puppy chow would be nice. Thanks.

--

To: brainblast801

From: llamalover21

Subject: Okay…

Wow. I thought you guys would stay together forever. Like, married forever.

Why did you cheat on her if you love her? I think you're making things more complicated than they really are. If you still love her, just apologize to her.

I wouldn't even give Nick the chance, if I were you. Just talk to her.

It's okay. Sheen was going to tell me, I think. He just gets distracted. He forgot to take his medicine today.

Carl.

P.S. I'll give you some. I hope the chocolate won't melt while it's in my locker.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_REASONS WHY JIMMY AND CINDY SHOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN UP._

By Libby Folfax (and commented by Cindy Vortex!)

1). They look so cute together! Can you imagine what their _kids_ would look like?!

Pretty darn adorable.

2). They hardly ever fight.

That's a lie. We fight a lot!

No, you guys _argue_ a lot. You guys don't _fight_.

Don't try to rationalize the flaws in my past relationships.

3). You guys are _so_ compatible. You're both smart, stubborn, gorgeous, etc, etc.

I'm glad _someone_ thinks so.

You're such a pessimist.

4). You're bound to last forever! Everyone expects you two to get married.

What's expected never really happens. 

…

5). It was a misunderstanding, and you two are both nice people. You can look past two little mistakes.

OBVIOUSLY FREAKING NOT.

YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, WOMAN.

GOOD.

6). Because you two _know_ that Betty and Nick aren't worth ti.

I know. I don't know if he does.

Why don't you ask him?

WHY DON'T YOU?

…I WILL.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: LISTEN UP, BUSTER.

And listen _good_.

Because Cindy is my best friend and she doesn't deserve this. You two are _both _at fault, just ADMIT IT. Don't be so freaking stubborn, genius boy! I mean, Cindy loves you, and Nick is stupid (and so is Betty), and she was _drunk_. And so were _you_.

Let's get past all this nonsense, shall we?

GO TO HER. GO TO HER _NOOOOW_.

I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T,

Libby.

P.S. I won't just kick your ass. I'll _maim_ you.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: The world is ending, please save me.

Seriously. I saw Jimmy talking to Betty and now I heard they're going to the dance together.

I'm _not_ going. I can't handle that.

My life has ended.

Shoot me now,

Cindy.

P.S. Nick won't _leave me alone_.

Maim him, please.

--

**Don't yell at me for writing a new story. This will be like **_**dear sweetheart**_**, a story only written in all the technology stuff; e-mails, text messages, letters, phone calls, lists, etc. I have a feeling you guys will like it. **

**Also, everyone in this story is 16, and sophomores in high school. Yay.**

**Sorry for ending **_**Identities**_** without much of a fair warning. I'll be more careful next time.**

**Anyway, review!**


	2. you know that karma can hold a grudge

**password accepted**

**Chapter 2:**

**you know that karma can hold a grudge**

--

_Dear Diary,_

_WHY GOD? WHY ME? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?!_

_Ahem. Yeah._

_It's Tuesday, and it's Day Two since Jimmy broke up with me. And only three days until the dance. A dance in which I am unwillingly going to. _

_And, OHMYGAWD, Jimmy is going with BETTY. I don't know how she does it. Captures guys like that, I mean. Does she have some sort of secret powers? Or is she just a really super good kisser? I don't know. I don't really WANT to know, either._

_But Nick asked me to the dance, and I said no. I'm going alone - well, technically with Libby - because I DON'T STOOP AS LOW AS JIMMY DOES. _

_I mean, C'MON MAN! You don't just break up with your girlfriend of two years and then go to the dance with the girl you cheated on her with. _

_That's low. Really, REALLY low._

_So, I will probably get drunk (again) on spiked punch and end up doing something I regret on Friday night…_

_…but my life can't get any worse that it is now._

_I miss Jimmy. I admit that now. Unwillingly._

_I'm going to go cry some more._

_FREAKING GOSH,_

_Cindy._

--

To:greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Your life has ended. I'M AS PESSIMISTIC AT YOU NOW. HA.

I hate to be the Bearer of Bad News, but I, um, totally saw Betty and Jimmy…_kissing_ after lunch today.

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry.

Really. You don't deserve the HORRIBLE, MISERABLE treatment from him, but you _do_ deserve to know what's going on. Ignorance is _not_ bliss.

But you're going to the dance. We're already got out dresses, we already got our SHOES.

YOU DO NOT WASTE SHOES.

- Libby.

P.S. I LOVE YOU, GIRL. I'M HERE FOR YOU.

_MAIM. JIMMY_.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic. Paramore? Yes.

So. That's wonderful news. Great.

FUCKINGSHITBITCH.

…

I'm still going.

And I'm taking Nick.

- Cindy.

P.S. Thanks. It means a lot.

FUCK.

--

To: brainblast801

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: YOU'RE GONNA DIE.

Seriously. Libby is yelling at _me_ because she's mad at _you_. What did you do?!

Did you…do the nasty with Betty, and now you carry her panties around so you have proof?

Oops. That's Nick.

- Sheen.

P.S. You didn't really do the nasty with Betty, did you?

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: brainblast801

Subject: No I'm not.

I didn't _do_ anything…

Crap. Well, Betty kissed me right after lunch and she might've seen that.

But NO, I DID NOT DO THE NASTY WITH BETTY.

That's almost as bad as Nick and Cindy -

…no comment. That just makes me pissed off.

Nick carries Betty's panties around? Seriously?

- Jimmy.

P.S. NO.

--

_Cindy,_

_BETTY'S SHOOTING YOU DEATH GLARES. DIE. DIE. DIE._

_- Libby._

_--_

_Libby,_

_I KNOW, damnit. Do you think I'm blind? _

_I think even CARL sees Betty giving me freaking death glares._

_I don't deserve this…_

_Do I?_

_- Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy,_

_Sorry. Just making sure._

_Carl is denser than you think. You give him TOO MUCH credit. Ha._

_NO, YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS._

_I think Nick is giving Jimmy death glares._

_This is screwed up, you know that?_

_Holy shit. Are they verbally fighting now? _

_Sweet._

_- Libby._

_--_

_Libby,_

_Thanks. _

_And freaking yes, they're giving each other death glares and fighting. Verbally. But they're not getting very loud - should someone intervene? _

_Is that a fist?_

_HOLY CRAP LIBBY. ARE THEY FIGHTING OVER _ME_?_

_--_

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Woah. Dude.

Um, Jimmy and Nick both have hardcore detention, and Nick is sporting a black eye and Jimmy's lip was bleeding but not anymore.

Do you have more dirt than me? Because that's all I have.

Man, did you _hear_ what they were yelling about when Jimmy punched Nick?!

It was like, "Stay away from my girl!" or something like that.

I think they were fighting over you. Betty's totally not worth a fight like _that_.

Have you talked to either of them?

MY GOSSIP SENSES ARE TOTALLY TINGLING.

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I know!

Um, I know about as much as you do.

And yes…Libby, I was sitting right in front of Nick, you know. For a second I thought Jimmy's fist would miss and hit me. Ha. I actually smiled when I typed that. Funny stuff.

And then, I just remembered how miserable my life is, and now I'm scowling. Again. Will my face stick this way?

I doubt they were fighting over me. I didn't really hear what they were talking about, because they were more like _growling _and _grunting_ than talking or yelling. Do you have dog-like hearing?

No. Do you dare me to talk to Jimmy? NO WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK.

And stop watching so much Gossip Girl. You're _not_ as good as she is, get over it.

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: We all know. The world is all knowing.

But you're smarter than me! Yes, I'm whining.

I'm glad you smiled. Even though I've been trying to get you to smile for the past 24 hours STRAIGHT and nothing has worked. Good job.

You're life isn't _miserable_ it's temporarily _bad_. Don't be so dramatic, gosh!

Yes, that was me, being a hypocrite. I'm all sort of things today.

DENIAL. DENIAL. DENIAL…IS NOT JUST A RIVER IN EGYPT. You're in it. They were TOTALLY fighting over you.

I have _very_ good hearing. Better than you think.

I DOUBLE-DOG DARE YOU. And you can't back out of it, because you were the one who brought it up. Too bad, so sad.

I love GG. Plus, we are very alike. Don't DENY it. I am just as good as she is.

Don't a bitch.

Smiles all around,

Libby.

P.S. MAIM. MAIM.

PUNCH. SMACK. OTHER VULGAR, VIOLENT, THREATENING WORDS.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_REASONS WHY CINDY SHOULD GET REVENGE_

By Libby Folfax. (as known as: Gossip Girl 2).

and commented by: the all-knowing pessimist, Cindy Vortex. Hooray.

1). He's going to the dance with Betty.

In which I shall go with Nick.

Exactly. You learn very quickly.

I learn from the best.

2). He broke up with _you_.

True-ness.

…what?

Nothing. Dry humor-ish. Sort of.

Not really.

Whatever! Move on!

3). He's being cruel! RAWR.

Again, freaking true! Dude, I'm innocent. Well…no, I'm not, but he's at fault, too! Just because we BOTH did something wrong does NOT mean that he needs to act like I'm the devil or something!

There's my dramatic, ranting Cindy. Ah, how refreshing. I was tired of your agreeing, dull side.

I have an agreeing, dull side?

…Yes.

4). I believe that he needs a taste of his own medicine.

And I believe you are smoking too much crack.

YAY. THE MEAN CINDY IS HERE. PLUS PESSIMISM. PLUS PLUS.

Crack is wack.

NOW SHE RHYMES!

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I ruined my own life even more than it already was. I'm horrible.

Really, Libby. I took your dare and I actually talked to Jimmy. I didn't hunt him down or anything, though. I just saw him while walking home from school.

And…here's how our wonderful conversation went (it's burned forever into my memory):

Me: "Neutron."

Jimmy: "Vortex."

HEY, WE'RE BACK AT SQUARE ONE. OR FIFTH GRADE. WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. EITHER WAY, BOTH SUCK.

Me: "Why did you punch Nick?"

Silence. Awkward silence, actually. Cue nervous sweating and stumbling.

Jimmy: "No reason."

Cue rolling eyes.

Me: "Oh, really, now?"

Cue glaring.

Jimmy: "Well, I don't like him."

Me: "And I don't like Betty, but at least I have a reason."

Cue bitter laughing.

Jimmy: "I have a reason. What's yours?"

Me: "I think you know."

More silence.

Jimmy: "Well, you know mine, too, then."

Glares. Silence. Awkward-ness.

What has happened to us?

Cue almost-crying.

Me: "I'm sorry."

Cue sad shaking of head.

Jimmy: "Me too, Cindy. Me too."

Cue walking away, staring, and more sadness.

I really am crying now (again), and I really can't help it. Really, really, really.

I hate karma.

No more smiles, ever,

Cindy.

P.S. Starbucks?

--

**This is so fun to write! I love it.**

**And I know you guys are super mad because I said I'm not going to continue **_**dear sweetheart**_**.**

**But after reading recent reviews, I've thinking.**

**I **_**might**_** continue. Maybe. I'm super busy lately, so it's not a definite.**

**See? I'm not so mean.**

**So return the kindness and review, please. **

**Smiles all around.**


	3. the email that saved a life

_**Password accepted**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**the e-mail that saved a life**_

_**--**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Two more days until the dance. I did the stupidest thing EVER and accepted Nick's millionth offer to take me. Why? Because Betty and Jimmy are going together, that's why._

_And I'm Cindy Vortex. I get even._

_Is that bad, though? Because in a relationship you don't cheat on each other, break up, and date the other persons' enemies out of spite. _

…_or do you?_

_Oh, I forgot to mention that Jimmy punched Nick yesterday. I don't know why. I'm secretly kind of sort of hoping he's jealous, but that's a big dream, even for me. Jimmy didn't like Nick even BEFORE I cheated on him. I doubt I have anything to do with it._

_And I also talked to Jimmy after school yesterday. It didn't go well, to put it simply. _

_The thing is, I'm not even sure if Jimmy loves me anymore…which I can see why. I still love _him _though._

_Maybe that's why it hurts so bad._

_- Cindy._

_--_

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: No, seriously…

…can I kill Jimmy?

Because not _only_ is he going to the dance with Betty and kissing her between classes…

But he's _dating_ her now!

That bitch of a man. Or, son of a bitch. Whichever rocks your boat.

Anyway, you are most definitely going with Nick to the dance, then? I was against it before, but…

I'm sorry.

But even _I'm_ behind the revenge vote.

- Libby.

P.S. I didn't make you feel worse, did I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Great. Thanks. Wonderful.

Go ahead. But maybe killing _me_ would make things easier. Ha, kidding.

Wait…dating?

No, Libby. I thought they just liked kissing because it was good for their _health_, damnit! I know this!

…sorry. I'm more than a little upset today.

Yes, I'm taking the freaking idiot to the dance. I don't exactly want to, but in the end, hopefully everything will turn out right.

It will, won't it?

- Cindy.

P.S. You can't _possibly_ make me feel worse than I already do.

--

To: llamalover21

From: brainblast801

Subject: (none)

I'm going insane. Sheen _and_ Libby keep bugging me to get back together with Cindy, Nick wants to kick my ass, Betty keeps groping me _in_ school, and Cindy…

I miss her, Carl. I regret breaking up with her, but what am I supposed to do now? She won't even look at me.

Have I screwed everything up?

- Jimmy.

P.S. Please, _please_ don't act like Sheen/Libby. I don't need that now.

--

To: brainblast801

From: llamalover21

Subject: (none)

Sorry. Why don't you just tell Sheen and Libby that you need time before you make a decision? And if I were you, I would just tell Betty that you don't want anything to do with her.

But aren't you going to the dance with her? How are you going to get out of that?

I don't think you've screwed everything up.

You're a genius. You can figure this out.

- Carl.

P.S. Your welcome.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_THINGS ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY YOU NEED TO DO TO PREPARE FOR A SCHOOL DANCE_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Buy your dress, shoes, accessories, etc.

What would 'etc' be? What else do you need?

Uh…there's plenty of other things. It depends…

Alcohol.

WHAT'S WITH YOU AND THE BOOZE?

2). Before dance, use your time wisely to shower, do your nails, your make-up, and your hair.

This is a detailed list.

I know. I'm good at lists.

…I know.

Am I missing something?

…a brain?

I'm smart!

Yeah. But yet your world revolves around clothes, shopping, make-up, and beauty.

Not true. You forgot music…and making lists.

Oh, sorry. My bad.

3). Get changed into your dress, and put on your shoes so you can get used to walking around in them. Try not to smudge your nails and make-up, and don't mess with your hair. Use a lot of hairspray.

You're good at this.

We've established this!

I felt like stating it again.

Well, thank you.

I think my life is over…

YOU COULDN'T GO TEN MINUTES WITHOUT MENTIONING HOW MISERABL E YOU ARE?! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU COULD GO THROUGH ONE LIST WITHOUT COMPLAINING!

I cheated…because I'M A CHEATER.

That's low.

--

_Jimmy,_

_I'm wearing a dark purple dress to the dance, just to let you know. Coordinate the corsage you get me to match. _

_I can't wait!_

_- Betty._

_--_

_Betty,_

_I don't think I want to go to the dance. Sorry. _

_I don't…feel well._

_- Jimmy._

_--_

_Jimmy, _

_You're…bailing on me? You're just going to leave me dateless? _

_This is like, the most important dance of the year!_

_I can't BELIEVE you!_

_UGH._

_- Betty._

_--_

_Betty, _

_You know what? Never mind. I'll go._

_Dark purple, you say?_

_- Jimmy_

_--_

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD.

I, um, suck.

BADLY.

I was sending you this angry, ranting, PASSIONATE e-mail about Jimmy, Betty, Nick, cheating, my life, and all that GOOD STUFF when I clicked send…

…and it send to _Jimmy_.

OHMYGAWD.

I can't reverse this.

I'm ruined.

- Cindy.

P.S. CAN I GO CRAWL INTO A HOLE NOW.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: OHMYGAWD.

What did it _say_, woman?

Were you ranting about how angry you were with Jimmy, or about how in love with him you were?

Hopefully it was the latter.

Because then he'll realize you two are still meant for each other and breaking up was a mistake!

FAIRY-TALE COME TRUE, DAHLING.

But, um, if it was the former…

GO. CRAWL. INTO. HOLE.

I'LL GO DO DAMAGE CONTROL.

- Libby.

--

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: My life is a lie, damnit!

I really do miss Jimmy, Libby. I don't know what to _do_. I know I made a horrible mistake by cheating on him, and I regret it _so, so much_. I wish I could go back in time…

Oh, hey! You wanna break into Jimmy's lab and go into the time machine?

Kidding. I can't do that. Too difficult.

Anyway, I'm going to rant to you. Do you mind?

I MISS JIMMY. I STILL LOVE HIM. I HATE BETTY, I DISLIKE NICK A LOT. I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE. I REGRET CHEATING. I'M ANGRY WITH JIMMY FOR CHEATING. I WISH WE HADN'T BROKEN-UP.

Do you believe in fate, Libby?

I do. Is fate going to bring Jimmy and I back together, or is fate keeping us apart for a reason?

OHMYGAWD. I'M ACTING ALL…DEEP.

Let's go shopping and watch Gossip Girl.

- Cindy.

P.S. Keep this to yourself, yes?

--

To: ultralordrulez, llamalover21, musicsavesmysoul

From: You're all going to help me.

Cindy sent me this e-mail…and it was meant for Libby, I believe.

Either way, I know what I have to do.

And I need all of your guys' help.

- Jimmy.

P.S. _Don't_ tell anyone about this.

Especially not Cindy.

--

**This one is a bit shorter, I apologize. It's more important than the rest, though.**

**Cliffhanger? I'm not sorry. HAHA I'M EVIL.**

**Now, I do believe that Mikey76500 owes me a joke, yes?**

**About **_**dear sweetheart**_**…**

**I'll probably update it soon. I've got volleyball practice now, so…yeah. **

**REVIEW-NESS. **


	4. unleash the beast

**Dedication: Mikey76500, because he tells me funny jokes that actually make me laugh. Oh, and he's also going to tell me two more. HINT HINT HINT. Ahem, on with the story!**

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**unleash the beast**_

**--**

_Dear Diary, _

_I can feel it. I can just sense that something is going on behind my back; the wary looks, the hushed voices, SOMEBODY IS PLANNING SOMETHING THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT._

_And it better not be a party._

_Anyway, the dance is tomorrow night, and I'm a little nervous. I'm not about ready to get my heart shattered when I see Betty and Jimmy together, making-out and slow dancing. Please, don't make me PUKE._

_I also don't' want to go with Nick. He's giving me bedroom eyes. I just KNOW he thinks that just because I (heavily) made-out with him when I was drunk at a party. It's almost like he's…clingy, or something._

_IN OTHER WORDS, HE'S ACTING LIKE A CHICK._

_That's pathetic._

_I do believe that Betty and Nick should hook up._

_It would be good for them AND me._

_Love,_

_Cindy._

_--_

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You're going to fess up, NOW.

I know you're planning something behind my back!

I may not be a freaking genius, but I'm pretty damn smart, Libby. I want to know what it is. And it better not be some party or get-together that's supposed to cheer me up, either. I don't need that.

I'M ALREADY FREAKING CHEERY.

Gosh.

You're making me un-cheery, though.

- Cindy.

P.S. Don't lie to me, either!

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Whatever do you mean?

I'm not planning anything. I'm not hiding anything. I'm innocent, I'm uncorrupt, I'm -

OHMYGAWD IT'S KILLING ME.

Okay, _yes_. Something is going on but I can't tell you!

For once thing, though, it's not something that's particularly supposed to cheer you up. It _will_ probably make you happier (happy? Damn it, you're not happy right now, Cindy!), but it totally wasn't my idea.

That's the secret part.

BUT I WANT TO TELL YOU.

I JUST CAN'T.

DON'T BE MAD AT ME.

- Libby.

P.S. I didn't lie, I just haven't told you.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: SHEENEY!

Cindy knows something is going on! And she's hassling me!

Whatever you do, _don't_ tell her what's going on.

And please, please don't tell Jimmy that she knows, or else he's going to blame one of us, and we'll be in even bigger trouble. But I told her I couldn't tell her anything…but that won't appease her appetite.

OH, GAWD.

I'M SCARED.

HOLD ME.

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: Libby, my love!

How does she know?! Is she _psychic_? Can she read _minds_?

Or maybe Carl told her.

DUN, DUN, DUNNNN…

Don't worry, babe! I won't tell Jimmy!

DO NOT FEED THE FIRE!

I'm off to save you in your time of need, fair maiden!

- Sheen.

--

To: llamalover21

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: Houston, we have a problem.

Cindy suspects about Jimmy's little plan.

SHE'S PSYCHIC! AND A MIND READER!

But of course, all of this comes from Libby. You know how she likes to gossip.

She told me not to tell Jimmy, but no one said I couldn't tell _you_!

HA, LOOPHOLE!

I'm off to save my girlfriend,

Sheen.

--

To: brainblast801

From: llamalover21

Subject: Problem.

Cindy knows something about your plan. I didn't tell her, though. Sheen told me and Libby told him that Cindy told _her_ that she's suspicious.

Or something.

I'm not good at this gossiping thing.

- Carl.

P.S. What are you going to do now?

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: NO.

Cindy knows?!

How?! You didn't say anything, did you? Did Sheen open his big, fat mouth again?

Carl told me that you know that Cindy knows. Or is he confused?

He's not that good at this gossiping thing.

- Jimmy.

P.S. I'm making a Plan B, just in case.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: CRAP.

No, Cindy just knows that _I'm_ planning something behind her back. She doesn't know that you're apart of it! I ROCK.

But I specifically told Sheen not to tell you.

Wait, you said that _Carl_ told you -

DAMN HIM AND HIS UNCANNY ABILITY TO FIND LOOPHOLES IN EVERYTHING.

- Libby.

P.S. Yes, a Plan B is probably necessary.

Maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't tell Sheen.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_REASONS WHY LIBBY SHOULDN'T KEEP SECRETS_

By Cindy Vortex.

And commented by Libby Folfax.

1). Because best friends don't keep secrets.

Um, this one does.

Well then you're obviously not a good friend!

I'm sorry! Stop guilt-tripping me!

NEVAH!

2). Because my stress-levels are unbelievably high.

How do you know? Do you go to the doctor and get them checked out, or something?

Is that supposed to be a sarcastic comment?

Why are you answering my question with a question?

Why are you?

…

3). It's not nice!

Since when does _Cindy Vortex_ and _nice_ go together?

Since…never. But that doesn't mean _you_ shouldn't be nice.

You got me there.

Exactly.

4). Secrets don't make friends.

Song lyrics do not make good lists.

Shut up.

Are you seriously that mad at me?

Not mad, per se. JUST PISSED OFF AND FRUSTRATED.

That's all I wanted to know.

--

**THE DEVELOPMENT OF PLAN A.**

By Libby Folfax and _Jimmy Neutron._

**Step One:** Over the next week, plan a party at Jimmy's house and _not_ invite Betty and/or Nick. Prevent from a lot of people of finding out about said party.

_You're good at this planning stuff._

I make devious plans with Cindy all the time. Or, I used to. She's still mad at me.

_I'm sorry. You don't have to do this, you know._

Eh, she'll thank me for it in the end.

**Note about Step One: **If in fact that it is impossible to prevent Betty and/or Nick from going to party, make sure that _both_ go. That way, it's easier to distract both with each other; i.e. shove them into a closet and lock it.

_Clever._

I know! I just totally thought of that just now. I make this up as I go along, you know.

_Yeah. I'm glad I chose you to help me with planning, then. _

Oh, it's my honor, Jimmy Neutron. One day, when you're older and writing your speech for winning the Noble Peace Prize, I want to help.

_Oh, go ahead._

I also want credit.

_Hm, that explains it._

--

_Cindy,_

_You're standing in the way of my happiness, you stupid ho. _

_Get out of mine (and Jimmy's) life._

_- Betty._

_--_

_Betty, _

_DON'T WRITE ME NOTES. I HATE YOU._

_NO, I WILL NOT. _

_I WILL MEDDLE WHERE I PLEASE._

_- Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy,_

_Hello, I'm Jimmy's GIRLFRIEND, now, not you!_

_THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL._

_Get over him. _

_No more chances._

_- Betty._

_--_

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow. Two entries in one day. Nice, huh?_

_But Betty said (or, well, wrote) me something today that made me open my eyes:_

"_Cindy,_

_Hello, I'm Jimmy's GIRLFRIEND, now, not you!_

_THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL._

_Get over him._

_No more chances._

_- Betty."_

_She's right, as much as it kills me to say it. Why am I even bothering with this, pining over him and crying myself to sleep when he doesn't do so much as look at me?_

_I should just give up. _

_Life is waiting. _

_Even if it DOES suck without him._

_Love,_

_Cindy._

_--_

**This is so fun to write. Have I said that before? Probably. But I really do like it.**

**My muses for this chapter;**

_**Holiday From Real**_** by Jack's Mannequin and **_**I Woke Up In A Car**_** by Something Corporate.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. danger! your heart's at stake

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**danger! you're heart's at stake**_

_**--**_

_Dear Diary, _

_Libby's still not telling me what she's planning behind my back! I tried getting information out of Sheen, but every time he sees me he screams and runs. And Carl is being "mysterious."_

…_I'm not kidding._

_I do believe that the world is coming to an end. The dance is TONIGHT. _

_I have a very, VERY bad feeling. Oh, God._

_I think I'm going to throw-up now. _

_Someone save me._

_Love,_

_Cindy._

_--_

To: brainblast801

From: sexybetty

Subject: Jimmy, baby!

I tried talking to you during school, but I just didn't see you anywhere. Oh well!

Make sure you pick me up at 7 ON THE DOT. Do NOT be late! My dad will probably answer the door, but don't be intimidated. He's not very friendly.

I'll see you soon!

- Betty.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Okay.

You're still coming over. I might be mad that you're keeping something from me, but the dance is in four hours and I need your help.

Please?

I shouldn't even be begging you, bee-otch.

GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND GROVEL, FOR I AM QUEEN CINDY.

HA.

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Oh please.

Of course I'm coming over, whether you want me to or not. Everyone knows you need _help_, Cindy…

But you know I am sorry for keeping something from you, but trust me, everything will be just great in the end!

Also, I am forever in your debt anyways. I AM GROVELING. I AM BEGGING YOU, FORGIVE ME!

Um, you're surprisingly _cheery_ today. Have you, um, been to Starbucks today?

Just wondering.

- Libby.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: brainblast801

Subject: Damn.

You're holding out on me, man! You said that I could help with Plan A, and what do you do?! You go behind my back and make your stupid plan with MY GIRLFRIEND.

IT'S TIME TO DIE.

Oh, and are you excited for tonight?

Betty's like a lion. She's ready to POUNCE.

Be ready!

- Sheen.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Sheen…and Cindy.

You seriously need to control your boyfriend. He's upset because he thinks I'm trying to "steal you away" or something.

And…are you at Cindy's? We need to keep working on Plan A, since it's going to take place in about a week. You're still going to help me, right? Don't listen to Sheen. He's paranoid. And weird.

But don't tell him I said that, he's already mad at me.

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: I feel like a secret agent! …or not.

HURRY QUICK FAST.

Cindy's in the bathroom, obsessing over her _hair_.

Listen, Jimmy; you may not think that that's a big deal, because as a female it's normal to obsess over beauty and appearance. But Cindy doesn't ever obsess over her hair unless she's upset or low on self-esteem.

LOW ON SELF-ESTEEM, _DAMN IT_.

And guess what else?

Her hair looks freaking gorgeous right now. I have to do DAMAGE CONTROL.

If you haven't guessed it already, I'm trying to say that this is all your fault. You know that she probably thinks she's not good enough for you, when it's actually just the opposite.

But yeah, end of rant, I guess.

I'll talk to Sheen and I'll still help you with Plan A (and etc!), but just know that I'm not helping you for your benefit.

I'm doing this for Cindy.

Remember that.

- Libby.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Fool!

Calm yourself! I'm helping Jimmy with Plan A because you're IMCOMPETENT when it comes to planning things.

Got it?

Good.

- Libby.

P.S. Love you, DON'T BE LATE!

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_THINGS THAT MAKE A DANCE TOTALLY FUN_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Good music. Music you can dance to, _slow_-dance to, and totally get DOWN to. You need a good variety.

Because the head-bangers don't like hip-hop and the people who like hip-hop detest the head-bangers.

Well said.

And then there's the people who only like slow songs.

Exactly.

…why are you agreeing with everything I say?

Because you're always right?

Nice save.

I agree.

2). A good amount of food and drinks. The "classic" dance supplies include punch, chips, soda, and sweets (like cookies).

But you know, people usually spike the punch.

That makes it all the better.

I'm staying away from the punch.

…um, actually, that sounds like a good plan. And I'm not sucking up this time.

Oh, really?

DON'T GET MAD.

I'm not mad!

…mood swing?

…shut up.

3). DRAMA! Catfights, fist-fights, drunken dancing, teacher intervention, karaoke (even when there's no karaoke machine), and stripping.

Ah, teenage entertainment. But since when is "teacher intervention" _fun_?

Well, never, really, but it's hilarious to watch when OTHER people get in trouble.

You have a point there_._

4). The after-affects. Rumors, hangovers, pregnancies, etc.

WTF, pregnancies? Rumors? HANGOVERS? Those aren't fun at all!

But they are when they aren't happening to US.

Again, true. But how do we avoid that?

Easy, my friend! Just sit back and _watch_.

You're wise_._

I know, it's one of my best qualities.

--

**THE DEVELOPMENT OF PLAN A**

By Libby Folfax and _Jimmy Neutron_.

**Step Two: **After distracting Betty and Nick, make sure that Sheen and Carl are also busy. I (Libby) will dump Cindy off in a quiet, sensible place, and Jimmy will just "bump" into her. They will fight/talk/argue, but eventually make-up/kiss.

_How do you know all of this will work?_

I don't. But that's what **Plan B**is for.

_True._

…

_And if __**Pla**__**n B**__ doesn't work?_

Uh, you're screwed?

_Damn_.

**Note About Step Two:** Do _not_ overly piss Cindy off. Do NOT let Betty and/or Nick intervene, either. We don't want another fist-fight. Or a catfight. Although that would be amusing…

_How did you get so good at this?_

That's a secret. Everyone asks me that, too. A lister/planner/gossiper _never_ tells her secrets.

_Are you going to become a wedding planner one day?_

ALONG WITH BEING A SECRET AGENT, YES!

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: WOAH, THERE!

Where the heck are you?! An hour into the freaking dance, and it's _just getting good_, and you disappear on me! You didn't leave the dance altogether, did you?

Because I'd be seriously disappointed if you did.

Come back to me?

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Calm down.

I'm sitting in the second stall of the girls' bathroom that's downstairs. The one that's open but yet no one ventures to. I just…needed peace. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be seeing Betty and Jimmy talking. And drinking spiked punch. And slow-dancing. And standing beside each other.

But yeah, I'll be fine, just stay where you are.

I'll be there soon. I haven't left…

- Cindy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: URGENT READ NOW.

I know that we're sitting across from each other at the same table (um, awkward much?), but Cindy is acting real depressed tonight. She's sitting by herself in the bathroom.

I sure hope she doesn't do something drastic.

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Stop guilt-tripping me…

…I'm blaming myself enough as it is. I'm not sure if I can take much more of this, just sitting here beside Betty…

When I could be sitting with Cindy instead.

I'm thinking of tossing aside Plan A and doing something spontaneous. But I guess it's not very spontaneous if you actually think about it…

- Jimmy.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_So. The Dance. It was last night, of course, and um, I have a minor hangover. I got thirsty, after awhile, okay? I didn't do anything bad. _

_But I DID do something I probably shouldn't have. I don't think it's THAT bad…_

_Okay, it's bad. _

_But technically it's something JIMMY did. Yes, he was the one who FREAKING KISSED ME FIRST. IN A JANITORS' CLOSET. ALL BY OURSELVES. WHEN HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND._

_What a bunch of cheaters we are._

_I -_

_Oh, crap! My mom is wanting to know how the dance went._

_More details later!_

…_if I live until then…_

_Love, _

_Cindy._

_--_

**Uh, I purposely left you with a weird cliffhanger. **

**Was this chapter long? I've been working on it all day, along with talking to Michael (who's going to review and tell me a joke, correct?) on Yahoo.**

**Nice day.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. you and your issues

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 6: you and your issues...  
**_

_**--**_

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Your face is going on the back of a milk carton.

Seriously, WHERE ARE YOU? I've been trying to call you all day long! Are you sick? Do you have a hangover? Are you still mad at me?

Please, PLEASE tell me you haven't ran away.

Jimmy is going into hysterics, he NEEDS to talk to you.

And so do I.

What even _happened_ last night? Because Jimmy is being a little B and won't speak a word of it. I know something happened, or else you wouldn't be missing right now.

CALL ME.

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: SUPER LONG E-MAIL (that yes, explains _everything_!)

Last night:

You know how I was hiding in the bathroom-that-no-one-ventures-into for awhile? Well, when I came out Nick found me and we danced a little. And eventually…I got thirsty. So I drank some delicious spiked punch and then BAM! Yeah, there's Jimmy and he's pretending like everything isn't painful and awkward like we both know it is.

We "casually" make conversation for awhile and Jimmy starts telling me he's sorry, or at least, I _think_ he does. Then the Jealous Bitch decides to ruin my life a little bit more and interrupt us. At this point, I do believe that you were somewhere making-out with Sheen, or something.

Do you remember seeing Betty a little mussed up near the end of the dance?

That's because I kicked her ass, yo.

SERIOUSLY. THERE WAS A CATFIGHT AND I WAS A PART OF IT!

But no, that's totally not a good thing. Not at all.

But, uh, I have to cut this short…

…and yes, there is a _lot_ more to this story, TRUST ME.

Why isn't Jimmy telling you anything?

- Cindy.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY! **(it's kind of early for this, don't you think?)

_THREE SURE-FIRE WAYS THAT WILL GUARANTEE YOU A ONE-UP IN A CATFIGHT (AND CINDY SHOULD KNOW!)_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Pull her freaking perfect hair, she won't be able to stand it.

Details, sister. When you say "pull", do you mean yank sort-0f gently, or literally pull chunks of hair out of her scalp mercilessly?

It depends on who you are. You'd probably be the former, while _I_ am the latter. As Betty has experienced by now.

OMG YOU CRACK ME UP. THIS IS WAY TOO GOOD. And, uh, your gorgeous hair was left untouched, right?

Right.

_Breathes sigh of relief_. Thank God!

2). Scratch her. Preferably on her face, if possible. If you don't have nails, try biting her.

WTF, woman? _Bite_ her?

Whatever works!

…if I _ever_ get into a cat-fight, I'm coming to you, darling.

You better. I'm the best!

3). Embarrass her somehow. Rip her dress so something "slips", scream one of he biggest secrets out loud for the whole world to hear, spit on her. But that's kind of gross.

Yes, I agree. But I like the ripping the dress part. Is that what you did?

Ha, YES. It was great. Some people took pictures, others pointed and laughed, it was amazing. 

HOW DID I MISS THIS. I FAIL AT LIFE.

Tch. No, _I_ fail at life. I just succeed at cat-fights.

I'm rolling my eyes right now.

I can see that.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: So…?

Where's Cindy? Have you talked to her yet? She still isn't answering any of my phone calls…

- Jimmy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Are you leaving something out?

I know you totally kicked Betty's ass, and I'm proud of you and all, but what _else_ happened between you and Jimmy? I know you're leaving something out of your little story, and I NEED to know. Because, hun, Jimmy won't stop e-mailing me and he says you're not answering his phone calls.

I mean, I can't BLAME you. He was being a total jerk, but give the poor guy a break and answer your phone. You could yell at him, it'd probably make you feel better…

E-MAIL ME BACK!

- Libby.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_I…feel…stalked. _

_Yes, that's right. I'm getting way too many phone calls, e-mails, voicemails, and text messages than usual. Mostly from Libby and Jimmy, of course. _

_But maybe I should explain!_

_Now, here is the full, uncensored version of THE BIG DANCE:_

_I pretty much had a crappy time at the beginning, because I felt awkward being around Jimmy (and especially the Super Bitch) the whole time. I tried avoiding them by dancing with Nick (which I didn't want to do), hiding in the bathroom (which I didn't want to do), and basically just running away (hey, and guess what? I didn't want to do that either). _

_But eventually (I've already talked about this part, remember?) I got thirsty and hesitantly drank some of the spiked punch. BANG BOOM - there was Jimmy, drinking punch and talking to me like nothing was wrong. I was mad, sure. A little relieved. Shocked. Happy. A mini-whirlwind of crappy emotions at once._

_And I'm not even PMS-ing, or anything._

_I think Jimmy was in the middle of telling me sorry when the Super Bitch interrupted us. She was latching herself onto Jimmy and sneering at me and after awhile, I just couldn't take it. I'm like, "Woman, get off my man." _

_Okay, not really, but that would've been funny!_

_But seriously, I started going off on her. And she started mouthing me right back…so…_

_I hit her in the face. WITH MY FIST. It felt GOOD, damn it! But of course, the Super Bitch wasn't taking that sitting down (but I'm sure I had enough power to make her sit if I wanted to!), and she slapped me. Yes, the little ho slapped me. So I pulled her hair, and then it got worse and worse until we got pulled apart and I just ran away…_

…_to the janitor's closer. I mean, the bathroom is too obvious. It's like my sanctuary, but I needed someplace new. And it sure was dark in there…_

_BOTTOM LINE: I did NOT want to be found!_

_BUT BACK TO THE STORY:_

_So I sat in there for awhile, praying that my buzz from the punch and high from kicking Betty's ass (yes, I won!) would wear off soon. But then someone opened the door, and I somehow KNEW I was in for it. I thought it was Libby, but it was…_

_Drumroll, please._

…_JIMMY!_

_I told him go away, he just laughed and congratulated me. I asked him if his girlfriend was okay, and he said no. Then I'm like, "Well that's wonderful that you're girlfriend can't hold her own in a fight with your ex, I really hope you're proud-"_

_AND THEN HE KISSED ME._

_It was unexpected. And good. But bad, because he cheated, for the second time. I feel more used than I have in a really long time, and that sucks. I feel ashamed, dirty, happy, sad, and angry at the same. _

_MORE WHIRLWND OF EMOTION._

_It doesn't feel good._

_I need help!_

_Love,_

_Cindy._

_--_

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: My bad.

My soul needs cleansed, or something. Maybe a little yoga. Confessing of the sins?

Whatever.

But yeah, Jimmy and I kissed at the dance. There. You know. Happy?

He hasn't broken up with Betty.

And it's making me rethink everything, because I know I'm completely done with Nick; _who was I kidding?_

And this little "thing" with me and Betty - yeah, it's not over. The Bitch is going down, twice as hard!

That sounded wrong…but yeah, it's true!

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Hey, you're so calm.

And why is that? Because you've had time to think? I believe you're in a good state of mind right now, aren't you?

Correct me if I'm wrong, because it would suck if you're actually suicidal, or something.

BUT SERIOUSLY. YOU GUYS KISSED. THAT'S OUT OF NOWHERE. WTF WHERE DOES HE GET OFF DOING THAT?

Oh wait, you two have no morals. Sorry. I forgot.

_My bad_.

Go to church, woman. You need it.

- Libby.

P.S. Really, I'm glad you're done with Nick. He's a jerk, too. Betty: needs to go.

MISSION: GET RID OF BETTY QUINLAN IS FORMING IN MY HEAD AS I TYPE…

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Woah, dude.

Your Plan better freaking be ready. Tomorrow is Monday.

You have a week.

Time is ticking, genius.

- Libby.

--

**It was uninteresting, I know. And I haven't updated in what seems like forever…sorry. Summer ends in less than two weeks and I've been trying to enjoy it. I've appreciated all the kind reviews you've given me! **

**But, uh, speaking of reviews: I **_**know**_** that Betty isn't exactly perceived as the "villain" in the show, and the show is a LITTLE KID SHOW. Maybe not for little kids. But whatever.**

**Anyway, this is FAN FICTION, I can write what I WANT. Betty can be evil in my stories if I choose to make her that way, and c'mon guys; they are much older in my story, so get used to it.**

**Yes. Anyway, please review!**


	7. sheen: ruiner of plans & total lifesaver

**Hey creeps. So it's been awhile…sorry about that. I'm busy. Let's just leave it at that. And, uh, I wrote a new story,**___**CindyElla**_**. Go read it, NOW.****Pleaseandthankyou? **

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 7: **_

_**Sheen: ruiner of plans and total life saver**_

_**--**_

To:brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Hola!

¿Cómo está usted? soy fino. ¿casi es hecho usted con el plan? ¡PORQUE ESTE ES IMPORTANTE, DANG ELLO!

- Libby.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Hello!

_How are you? I'm fine. Are you almost done with the plan? BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT, DANG IT!_

Dude, that's the translation for my last e-mail! I have a Spanish test tomorrow, so I decided to practice on you. Did I do well, oh genius boy?

Anyway, reply, HURRY GO QUICK FAST RUN PLEASE.

- Libby.

P.S. I did NOT, I repeat: NOT…use a English to Spanish translator. Not even a little bit, I promise.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Hi.

You used the translator. You can't fool me, Libby.

The Plan is coming along very nicely, by the way. You did help me with it, remember? Or do you have short term memory loss?

- Jimmy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: LISTEN…

Everything gets worse before it gets better, dear.

Just remember that!

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Uh…

Thanks for your random words of wisdom, Oh Smart One.

You know we have a Spanish test tomorrow, right? Want me to come over and study?

It's better than moping, I suppose…

- Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: ERM.

COME OVER, I NEED YOUR HELP. BADLY.

I'm bad at Spanish, know that now. I've failed the past like, four tests, by the way…

Whatever, whatever, I do what I want!

Ahahaha- South Park.

Um, yes.

Well, we need to talk anyways.

Badly.

So when you're ready to talk and/or come over to my house and help me with my Spanish homework…I'll be waiting!

- Libby.

P.S. I found this new band; **DON'T DIE CINDY.** No lie, they use your name. It's wonderful. Go listen.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_3 REASONS WHY BETTY NEEDS TO DIE (THIS WAS TOTALLY NOT CINDY'S IDEA. NOT NOT.)_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Because (and this one is obvious) she's standing in the way of the OBVIOUS WONDERFUL-ICIOUS LOVE between Cindy and Jimmy. No lie.

Must you add the "No Lie" part after everything you say? And yes, good reason. I agree wholeheartedly.

You're pen is digging a whole through the paper, THIS PAPER IS SACRED DO NOT DAMAGE I-

Um, oops?

Oops is right, bitch! You've ruined the sacred List of Libby! DAMN IT.

Um, sacred List of Libby…?

Moving on!

2). She's a ruin-er of all things good and pretty and shiny and wonderful.

Also true.

Lightly, Cindy. LIGHTLY. Do NOT put another whole in the Sacred Paper, because I swear to your mother's grave -

Hold up, _my_ mother's grave? That's not allowed!

It's SO allowed, Cynthia Vortex! I JUST MADE IT UP.

Just like no other mother - remember, when we said that in class? LOL.

…you did not just write "LOL" on the Sacred Paper.

What? Like you've never -

Shut up, woman!

3). She's just not good for other people's self-esteem, that's what.

Again, SO TRUE!

No caps for you, dear. Wouldn't want you -

Making another hole. Do you want me to buy you another piece of "Sacred Paper?"

Cindy, you can't just buy Sacred Paper! It has to be important! It has to be special! SACRED. PAPER. DOES. NOT. COME. FROM. WALMART.

Target, then?

…No.

Well, the point of this is….

Just go DIE, Betty.

Ahahaha - just like no other MOTHER -

Shut. Up.

--

To: llamalover21

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: Dude.

So you know the plan that Jimmy and Libby made up completely and totally without us? And how we have no part of it?

Well, that needs to change, don't you think? WE SHOULD MAKE A PLAN OF OUR OWN!

- Sheen.

P.S. Tell me if you think of random plan ideas, PLZ.

--

_Sheen,_

_So I know you and Carl and Jimmy and Libby are hiding something from me…_

_What is it?_

_- Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy,_

_NO. Just NO._

_You are not manipulating me to get something you want…_

…_again._

_- Sheen._

_--_

_Sheen,_

_I'm not manipulating, I'm just asking!_

_In fact, I'm _begging_. Please, Sheen! This is so important, I think I might die if you don't tell me._

_No kidding. It's like a very rare disease, whenever someone thinks too much and their stress levels get too high and they have a seizure and their heart just STOPS._

_I feel the seizure coming on now, Sheen!_

_HURRY QUICK TELL ME FAST!_

_- Cindy._

_--_

_Cindy,_

_OH NO! Okay okay -_

_Jimmy is having a party at his house Friday, right? So somehow he's going to get you all alone you two can talk and make-out and stuff like that - and Betty and Nick aren't even invited. How great is that?!_

_Oh, but she's also making sure me and Carl are busy so we don't mess the whole plan up. How rude is that?! I mean, I'm not that bad, am I? But yeah, they call it "Plan A." So unoriginal, if you ask me._

_Hm, I wonder what Plan "B" is…_

_But, there is probably more to the Plan than what I know of. _

_FOR SOME REASON PEOPLE DON'T LIKE TO TELL ME THEIR MASTER PLANS INVOLVING LOVE AND RELATIONSHIPS AND SUCH. GOSH!_

_So, does that satisfy you?_

_- Sheen._

_--_

_Sheen,_

…_yes, Sheen._

_Thank you very much._

_You may have very well saved my life._

_- Cindy._

_--_

To: brainblast801, musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Losers.

I know something you don't know…

- Cindy.

P.S. Can you guess what it is?

--

**PLAN A.**

**(THE COMPLETED VERSION.)**

By Libby Folfax and _Jimmy Neutron._

**Step One: **Over the next week, plan a party at Jimmy's house and _not_ invite Betty and/or Nick. Prevent from a lot of people finding out about said party.

If in fact it is impossible to prevent Betty and/or Nick from going to party, make sure that _both_ go. That way, it's easier to distract both with each other; i.e. shove them into a closet and lock it.

**Step Two: **After distracting Betty and Nick, make sure Carl and Sheen are also busy. I (Libby) will dump Cindy off in a quiet, sensible place, and Jimmy will just "bump" into her. They will fight/talk/argue, but eventually make-up/kiss.

Do _not_ overly piss Cindy off. Do NOT let Betty and/or Nick intervene, either. We don't want another fist-fight…or another cat-fight. Although that would be _amusing_, it's unnecessary.

_Anything else we need to add, Master Planner?_

Sure do.

**Step Three: **Don't let dearest Cynthia fall out of love, Mr. Neutron. And once you get a hold of her again, don't let her go.

Please.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Uh oh.

Did you read the e-mail Cindy sent?

We're in deep shit.

I have a feeling she knows about the Plan.

What now?

- Jimmy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Yes, no, maybe so.

Sure did. We're in trouble, now, aren't we?

Plan B, it is.

But um, it's almost Wednesday and…

…you haven't even made Plan B, have you?

- Libby.

--

To: ultralordrulez, llamalover21

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Hey…losers.

So you want a "plan" of your own?

Well I can help. We can make a plan where all three of us is a part of; just one condition:

Jimmy and Libby _cannot_ know, no matter WHAT. And they also cannot know that I know about _their_ plan, got it?

Good.

Meet me after school tomorrow.

We have a lot of _planning_ to do.

- Cindy.

--

**Ha, it was **_**almost**_** a month before I updated. That's bad, isn't it? But…DON'T DIE CINDY is a real band, if you were wondering. They're pretty good.**

**NOW, REVIEW!**


	8. cindy: queen of all things obsessive

**I've started way too many projects. Bad Cherry, bad!**

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**cindy: queen of all things obsessive**_

_**--**_

**SHEEN, CARL, AND CINDY'S TOTALLY AWESOME LIST…**

Not a list. A plan.

_**What will this plan be called?**_

…**Sheen, Carl, and Cindy's Totally Awesome Plan?**

_**I like it.**_

What am I getting myself into…?

Step One!: **DEFEAT JIMMY AND LIBBY WITH **_**THEIR**_** PLAN BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND ARE MEAN AND OUR PLAN ROCKS -**

Wrong! First, we do the opposite of Jimmy and Libby's plan…we make sure Betty and Nick go to Jimmy's party.

_**Can I ask why?**_

**This is sabotage!**

…

**I like it!**

Well, kind of. But I mean, I just want them to realize I can't be fooled that easy. I'm also still mad at Jimmy. So there.

_**You're mad at Jimmy? And shouldn't you be happy that he wants to get back together with you?**_

**What are you, Einstein?**

Haha, more like, "What are you, Jimmy Neutron?"

**HA I GET IT.**

Step Two!: **SMACK BETTY IN HER FACE. AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN.**

Sounds nice, but no.

_**You're violent.**_

**GO VIOLENCE!!**

Anyway, I plan on talking to Libby. And Jimmy. And Betty. And Nick. I'm going to tell Betty to back off my man and leave me alone. I'm telling Nick to get a life and find another girl. I'm telling Libby to pay more attention to her _own_ boyfriend, an I'll tell Jimmy that -

**YOU LOVE HIM AND ALWAYS WILL?**

_**That sou**__**nds about right.**_

Whose side are you on, anyways?!

Step Three!: **DATE JIMMY AGAIN. HAPPILY EVER AFTER, **_**THE END!**_

Things don't just _end_, Sheen…

**BUT I'M RIGHT?**

Yes_._

_**Wow, that never happens.**_

**SHUT UP, CARL. NO ONE ASKED YOU.**

**--**

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: It's over, Casanova.

I'm onto you.

Watch your back.

- Cindy.

--

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Tick, tock.

Time is running out, dear. It's Thursday.

The party is…tomorrow, right? Have you made Plan B? And don't say Plan B is to "wing it." That never works, even with a genius kid like you.

And also, Cindy definitely knows something.

So now, the world is going to end.

Feel her wrath.

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Calm down.

I have Plan B made. But I won't tell anyone, just to make sure Cindy doesn't find out. Sorry. It'll be a surprise…if I have to use it. But I probably will.

So, how do you think she found out?

Sheen, perhaps?

I bet you ten dollars…

- Jimmy.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Honey dearest bear.

Did you tell Cindy about Plan A?

If you did, that's okay. You can tell me.

Pretty please with a cherry on top?

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: Um.

Um. I…uh. Can't say.

BYE.

- Sheen.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: Your mother taught me how to dance, at the DISCO!

That's my code title, from now on. The word "Disco" is subjected to change. Just watch out.

Anyway, LIBBY IS QUESTIONING ME. SHE'S PULLING A, "JUST TELL ME I WON'T BE MAD."

BUT SHE _WILL_ BE MAD. I'M NOT _THAT_ NAÏVE!

Am I?

No, surely not.

Help me?

- Sheen.

--

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_SIMPLE REASONS WHY SECRETS DON'T MAKE FRIENDS -_

No, wrong.

_RULES AND REGULATIONS OF THE "SACRED LISTS"_

(Nice, we should've done this weeks ago-)

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Do not rip, tear, damage, or crumple the Sacred Paper.

You big baby, you.

I am not! This is the most important rule!

Sure it's not.

That's a contradiction -

CINDY VORTEX IS ALLOWED TO BE A CONTRADTICTION, SO YES IT'S TIME FOR LIBBY TO LEAVE HER ALONE.

Woman, lay off the capitals.

2). You are not allowed to put _slang_ on the Sacred Paper; such as "LOL", "BRB", etc, etc.

LOL. BRB. TTYL -

I hate you.

You hate nothing.

Except garlic.

Ew. Garlic.

Told you!

3). You are not allowed to draw inappropriate things on the Sacred Paper.

Like what? 

Um, YOU KNOW.

No, I don't. Enlighten me, dearest Libby.

Wait, hold up!

…

4). _Talking_ about said inappropriate drawings is also illegal.

That's so not fair. And it's _illegal_ now, huh? Aren't you going a little too far?

Me, going too far? No, you're Cindy Vortex.

So?

So you're the QUEEN of All Things Obsessive.

…

I'm right, you're wrong, Libby's awesome, Cindy's not.

I shall put another HOLE in the dumb Sacred Paper if you're not careful!

Hey…

5). No _threatening_ or SPEAKING of damaging the Sacred Paper.

WTF. Libby, you're killing me here -

You used "WTF." That's SLANG!

So did you!

That doesn't count!

I will take this paper and rip it up if you -

YOU'RE THREATENING IT. YOU'VE BROKEN ALL THE RULES AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN FIVE FREAKING MINUTES.

Did you…did you just put a hole in the paper?

No…

Yes, it's right there. See it?

I'VE FAILED. SHOOT ME NOW.

GLADLY!

--

To: llamalover21

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: HEY. MAN. OVER HERE.

Did you know that Libby is questioning me randomly about things?

I think she knows we made a plan with Cindy. OH NOES.

I think we might have an _issue _here, buddy. We need to fix it. LIKE NOW.

So basically right now my goals are:

1. Make sure Cindy doesn't explode and kill everyone.

2. Keep Libby and Jimmy from finding out about Sheen, Carl, and Cindy's Totally Awesome Plan. Or SCCTAP, as I call it.

3. Keep _everyone_ happy, including Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Betty, Nick, and even YOU. And me. Can't forget myself.

4. Make sure Cindy and Jimmy get back together, the fools!

I'm so proud of myself, dude! I made my own plan!

And it's called: Sheen's Rad Amazing Genius Plan, or SRAGP.

_Do not tell anyone_.

Got it?

GOOD.

SEE YOU LATER, FRIEND!

- Sheen.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: So…

Secrets, they are a tricky thing, aren't they?

So, I know something.

You know something.

Best friend, we have some talking to do.

Reply!

- Libby.

--

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Hm?

I really don't follow, honey.

I mean, are you keeping a secret from me?

Really?

I HAD NO FREAKING IDEA, BECAUSE I'M NAÏVE.

BUT HOW CAN YOU THINK I'M KEEPING SOMETHING FROM YOU, YOU PARANOID FREAK?!

(And even if it's true, doesn't mean I'll tell!)

Karma is a _bitch_, so bow down to it.

This reply probably wasn't what you wanted, I apologize.

But hey, it's a reply all the same.

Send Jimmy my _love_, will you?

Good luck with your ruined Plan.

- Cindy.

P.S. No hard feelings, though.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Hey.

It's been awhile, hasn't it? I know you're probably mad at me, I understand that. But we really need to talk.

This whole thing is very screwed up, isn't it? I know that YOU know about the Plan Libby and I made - but trust me, it had good intentions. And you probably have some conniving and vengeful plan of your own, knowing you - but is that really the answer, Cindy?

We just…need to sit down and work this out on our own. Please?

Let's leave Libby, Carl, Sheen, and even Betty and Nick out of this.

We can do it.

I miss you.

- Jimmy.

--

**So this is getting deep, isn't it?**

**If you're confused, there's Plan A, which is pretty much ruined. There's the mysterious Plan B that only Jimmy knows about (it's still there, don't worry), SCCTAP, which is Cindy, Carl, and Sheen's Plan, and of course, SRAGP, which is Sheen's own plan.**

**I know, I know. **

**REVIEW, darlings! **


	9. you don't stand a chance

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**you don't stand a chance**_

* * *

_CINDY, JIMMY, LIBBY, SHEEN, AND CARL'S LIST OF PLANS!_

Because I, Cindy Vortex, know _everything_.

**Plan A:**

Okay, so this is Jimmy's and Libby's plan to basically try to…make me un-mad? To get Betty and Nick to back off? To get Jimmy and I back together? Who knows. Geniuses and their accomplices. Psh. They don't know what they're even doing half the time, now do they?

**Plan B:**

I don't know. This is Jimmy's secret plan, and that's all I know.

DETAILS. MUST KNOW THEM.

**SCCTAP: **

Obviously stands for Sheen's Carl's Cindy's Totally Awesome Plan, and this is the one plan that will prevail. 

Ahaha. You suck.

We don't.

Take _that_.

**SRAGP:**

Sheen's Rad Amazing Genius Plan.

I don't know.

And I don't want to.

* * *

To: brainblast801

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Oh, really?

Talking?

You and me?

When, where, and how?

- Cindy.

* * *

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: brainblast801

Subject: Yes, really.

Yes, you and me.

How about…the lab, in thirty minutes…

What do you mean _how_?

You get off your butt and come over to the lab, Cindy. It's not as dramatic as you make it.

- Jimmy.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Love wins.

BECAUSE I AM TOTALLY GOING TO TALK TO JIMMY…

…TODAY!

Yes.

I win.

- Cindy.

* * *

To: llamalover21, ultralordrulez

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: NOOOOOO!

So all the Plans?

They're void now. Completely and totally VOID.

Why, you ask?

Because Jimmy and Cindy are doing the boring. And they are talking. Like normal people, you know?

I was having so much fun. Great fun, actually.

Leave it up to the two town-geniuses to ruin all my fun, like always.

-sigh-

- Libby.

* * *

To: musicsavesmyousl

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: GAH.

NO IS RIGHT! WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!

LIBBY!

NO!

THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!

HELP ME STOP THEM!

- Sheen.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: llamalover21

Subject: What?

Why is this a bad thing?

Don't we WANT them to get back together?

I don't understand you people.

We've been friends a long time and I still --

-- never mind. Just never mind.

- Carl.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_GOSH. _

_BAD THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME ME ME. _

_I hate life,_

_Cindy._

_

* * *

  
_

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I screwed it up, again.

There should be a TV show about my life, because I'm sure everyone would find my pathetic attempts at living amusing.

- Cindy.

* * *

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Oh noes!

Cindy just e-mailed me, and I haven't e-mailed her back yet, but what happened tonight?

I figured hearing Cindy's side of the story first would make things more dramatic then they seem; but is it really that bad? How did she "screw things up?"

- Libby.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Well…

Let's just say in involves Betty.

Cindy came over and things were really going fine up until Betty showed up and they started yelling at each other. Which is expected, because Cindy and Betty hate each other, and that's just how they are, but I started yelling for them to _stop_ yelling and then Cindy proceeds to tell me that --

Um…

She regrets ever dating me, and that even though she loves me, she wishes things could go back to the way things were before we even went out, because she hates all the drama and pain and so on.

Well, I'll just leave it at that.

- Jimmy.

* * *

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: (none)

You _idiot_.

- Libby.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: None? Fuck you.

I know!

Don't yell at me about it, okay?! I hate myself, and I wish I could take it back and oh oh this sucks more than Monday Mornings.

I might as well --

Wait.

WAIT.

How. Did. You. Find. Out?

GAH! YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND ASKED JIMMY FOR THE WHOLE STORY!

I HATE YOU!

(but still not as much as I hate myself!)

- Cindy.

* * *

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Oh no you DIDN'T.

No I will _not_ stop yelling at you. You know why?

You need DISCIPLINED! That was horrible and wrong!

And yes, I know you probably blame all your emotions and word vomit and being a girl, and yes, I understand that. But Cindy…

This is Jimmy Neutron we're talking about, here.

He is your neighbor. He's the boy-slash-man you've been in love with (and in denial about) pretty much you're whole life. He's one of your best friends (besides me!). He's always been there, through thick and thin, no matter how bitchy or whiny or mad or sad you are, and you kinda just probably broke his genius heart.

I can forgive you, but can he?

At least you know what you said was complete and total BULLSHIT.

Right?

You know that…right?

RIGHT?

- Libby.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: I did. And I don't regret THAT!

You're right. As my best friend, you have the right and privilege (actually no, it's a responsibility) to yell at me and tell me when I'm wrong and such.

Thank you, I am grateful --

BUT DUDE. WHY AM I SUCH A SCREW-UP?

Anyway. You're very right about Jimmy, also. I need to talk to him again, and this time…NOT screw things up.

Yes, I know.

And he'll forgive me, won't he?

Of course he will.

I would be nowhere without my confidence, and…

…it's failing me. Horribly.

But I will prevail!

Party tonight!

NO. ALCOHOL.

- Cindy.

* * *

**THE LIST OF THE DAY!**

_THINGS CINDY NEEDS TO DO/SAY TO JIMMY IN ORDER TO REDEEM HERSELF_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Tell him you're SORRY.

For everything.

For everything! And more!

Define "everything."

Um, everything meaning cheating, lying, sneaking, saying hurtful things -- etc.

-smacks head into wall-

You're not allowed to put metaphorical suicidal-self-hurtful comments on the Sacred Paper/List --

SHUT. UP. NOW!

2). Beg for forgiveness, if necessary.

Beg? Ahem, Cindy Vortex does not BEG.

You will in THE NAME OF LOVE!

Um…

You will.

Er…

You will!

Okay. But only for you -- erm, I mean JIMMY. 

You…yeah. Never mind.

3). Ask if there is anything you can do to make it up to him.

Specify.

Perhaps buy him something he wants or treat him to his favorite restaurant --

Only the man does that.

…you could wash his dishes.

Ew! Or…I could hire a maid to do his dishes!

That's degrading, you --

A butler!

He could probably BUILD his own butler, you --

A GARDENER!

WHY WOULD JIMMY WANT A GARDENER. WHY. DOES JIMMY LIKE GARDENS? WHY WOULD HE JUST BUILD HIS OWN FREAKING GARDENER --

YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! SHUT UP! HE WILL LOVE WHAT I GET HIM!

…BUT WHY A GARDENER?!

* * *

**This is terribly short. Do you hate me? You should. I haven't updated in like three months. I'm sorry. I had writer's block for this story, and I still kinda do.**

**A little warning: there should only be a few more chapters left of this story, WATCH OUT!**

**Haha. Review! I'm sorry!**


	10. life is not a waiting room

_**Note: **_**Um, this chapter isn't very light-hearted. It's not unhappy, it's just not filled with humor. Sorry? Also, this isn't the last chapter. And a fair warning; this chapter isn't completely in technological format. This chapter could not be written just like that. My reviewers deserve more than that! Haha, okay, you can read the chapter now.**

_**password accepted**_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**life is not a waiting room**_

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: brainblast801

Subject: Well…

I'm starting to think I should've listened to Carl. Every time I asked him for advice, he always gave me _really good_ advice that I ALWAYS ignored.

I can't even believe myself. I overlooked the most simple things. Instead of letting this whole charade go on and on for weeks, I could've just civilly _talked_ to Cindy and pushed Betty out of my life completely.

Why are things so difficult for us?

- Jimmy.

* * *

To: brainblast801

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: OH.

Well, this is all on you, dude. I didn't know Carl gave you AWESOME AMAZING advice you should've listened to. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW CARL WAS CAPABLE OF SUCH THINGS.

Oh ho, I don't know a lot of things, do I? HAHA.

Anyway, it's too late to regret and think back, Jimmy. You have to keep on truckin'! And besides, you tried the whole "talking" situation. And it ended in a fight and more tragedy.

It's time to give it your all tonight…

DON'T FAIL. PLEASE. FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE'S SANITY.

Here we go!

- Libby.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: Some awkward last words.

(I love Armor For Sleep-)

Oh yeah, anyway, tonight is the party.

This whole deal has been killing me. I just want all the fighting and pain and drama to be OVER. Don't you?

Things are so difficult.

- Cindy.

* * *

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: DÉJÀ VU.

Jimmy kind of SORT OF sent me like the SAME e-mail saying the SAME stuff.

I think you both just need to…

Well, you guys can figure THAT one out.

Good luck tonight.

Go get 'em, tiger!

- Libby.

* * *

**THE (SECOND) LIST OF THE DAY! AND IT SHALL BE THE LAST.**

_POSSIBLE ENDINGS TO THIS TRAGEDY_

By Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex.

1). Jimmy and Cindy end up together, happily-ever-after and wonderful and warm.

HAHA. RIGHT. There is no such thing as a happily-ever-after with Jimmy Neutron. He's too scientific for fairy-tales.

Don't you know it!

Too well.

2). Jimmy and Cindy do NOT end up together, and they don't get a happily-ever-after, and everyone is miserable because Cindy makes a big deal out of it.

Why am I the only one making a big deal out of it?

Because!

Not good enough, dear.

Um, well, I don't know. It's because you're CINDY.

Typical answer, I am not satisfied!

3). Earthquake! Everyone dies.

This is my favorite.

…I knew it would be. Somehow.

Is it because I'm _Cindy_?

Oh honey, that is exactly why.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm throwing it all away._

_All the plans. The planning itself. _

_Tonight I'm apologizing, I'm hoping, I'm asking for forgiveness, for another chance, a new beginning._

_And it'll happen, because I'm Cindy Vortex and I have the power to make such things happen._

_Wish me luck, oh-paper-one?_

_Love, _

_Cindy._

* * *

To: llamalover21

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: It's game-time!

_LET'S GET READY TO RUUUMBLEEEE!_

_- _Sheen.

P.S. BEST E-MAIL SENT _EVER._

* * *

To: brainblast801

From: llamalover21

Subject: Hey.

I just wanted to say, as your best friend, GOOD LUCK.

You might need it.

I hope you get Cindy back. I know you love her and you two deserve to be together forever.

- Carl.

* * *

To: llamalover21

From: brainblast801

Subject: Hi.

Thanks a lot, Carl. It means a lot to me.

I'll definitely need the good luck.

Hey, and don't worry about me, man. Have fun tonight and mingle, or whatever.

I have Plan B in mind and it'll work, I know it.

- Jimmy.

* * *

_Libby was nervous._

She was nervous for her two best friends. Even she, Gossip Girl 2, couldn't predict what would happen between them.

She was staking out Betty and Nick, devotedly following Plan A. Of course, Libby did not know that Plan A was almost void now.

_Jimmy was nervous._

Jimmy had decided to forget about Plan A and be a little spontaneous. Plan B wasn't really all that planned out, and he had only a slight idea of what he was doing.

But that was okay. He had faith in it all.

_Cindy was nervous._

She wasn't sure what to say or do whenever she came across Jimmy at the party, she sort of hoped it would all come naturally to her. Unfortunately for her, Cindy was not good at improvising, and things like apologizing and asking for forgiveness did not come _naturally_ to her.

But she could still try.

_Betty was nervous. _

She genuinely liked Jimmy, or at least…a little bit. She was ready for Jimmy to ask her out officially at this party, to go to steady with him and they could fall in love and she could get her happy ending. All these possibilities made her anxious, and what made her more nervous was knowing that she didn't deserve it.

_Nick was nervous._

But maybe it wasn't nervous, maybe it was pre-party-teenage-boy-adrenaline. He didn't really know and didn't care enough to find out. He was seeing Cindy tonight and getting even with Jimmy. Nothing would or _could_ stop him, he was Nick! He was unstoppable tonight. Well, that's what he would tell himself, until he had enough drinks in his system to believe it.

_Sheen was nervous._

Libby mostly made him nervous, actually. Her pacing and ranting and what-if questions drove him a little crazy inside. He did worry for his best friend, after all. What if Jimmy didn't get the girl in the end, just like the fairy-tale says? Ah, but there are those what-if questions again, he thought to himself as he took another drink. He listened to his girlfriend far too much.

_Carl…was not nervous._

Carl was the observing type. Most people _did_ label him dense and clueless, and for the most part and on most subjects, he was. But Jimmy was his best friend. And he had lived around Jimmy and Cindy all his life, hadn't he? Yes. He had trained himself in the art of their relationship, so he knew when things would get bad, when something good would happen, and when it would all come together. It came from years of experience and of course, observation.

No, Carl did not need drinks, false hope, lies, or what-if questions tonight, he already knew.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul (_Mobile Cell!)_

From: greeneyedgoddess (_Mobile Cell!)_

Subject: OH GOSH.

I'm freaking out. I need mental help. Or one of those…drinks…

NO I DON'T. NO I DON'T.

Le sigh, Libby. I am beyond nervous. The butterflies just ignore the acid in my stomach and keep taunting and flying all around.

It's torture.

I love him and I can't let him go, but what if he can?

- Cindy.

* * *

To: greeneyedgoddess (_Mobile Cell!)_

From: musicsavesmysoul (_Mobile Cell!)_

Subject: GET A GRIP, WOMAN.

Stop freaking out, seriously. You're making me (more!) nervous.

Jimmy loves you! That's the reason for tonight, lovely Cindy-dearest.

Look around, this party is for you.

Now venture outside and take another look around. Stay away from the drinks and remember, only smile if you feel like it.

- Libby.

* * *

_Look around, this party is for you_.

With Libby's words echoing through her mind and her heart beating faster than a race-horse, Cindy opened the back door of Jimmy's house and stepped into the dimly lit yard. Much to her disappointment and relief (at the same time, yes), the yard was not empty. A few people were standing around, drinking and laughing and swaying lightly to the music that made the ground under her feet vibrate.

Her hands were shaking.

Jimmy was there. Of course he was. He was standing with Sheen and Carl, no nervousness or anxiousness showing on his face at all. Damn him, for seeming so confident in all this, she thought. But then again, if was better if she was nervous and he wasn't.

She honestly couldn't stand it when a guy stood there and acted shy around her, and Jimmy wasn't a guy like that, at least not anymore. She was thankful for that.

And thoughts like these lead to horrible thoughts, like _Why did I cheat on him? _and _How could I ever let him go?_

Blocking all thought-process altogether, Cindy wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and took a deep breath, walking across the yard towards him.

--

Jimmy was actually very anxious, even though he didn't show it. He was so terrified of screwing up and screwing everyone over. He had no real plan, no organization, which was odd for him. There was a lack of his usual sturdy feeling, and it left him feeling unstable and jumpy. One wrong move, one off word, could send it all over the edge.

Silently, Jimmy wondered when everything had gotten so dramatic, but he sort of knew the answer already.

When he met Cindy, of course.

She twisted and turned everything inside out and upside down, making his life unpredictable and exciting. Of course, if he wanted excitement, he could go and find it, surely. But with Cindy, it was different. He could smile and she was there to smile back, and he could argue with her without real anger and get away with it. She was there when he needed her, and he did the same for her.

This was usually the point when people asked themselves, "when did it all go wrong?"

Well, Jimmy knew how and why and when it all went wrong, and he was going to fix it.

--

"Jimmy," Cindy felt breathless, even though she hadn't been running and she wasn't having an asthma attack. But wait, she didn't have asthma. Something had to be wrong. Her heart was overdrive.

Jimmy turned around immediately, and Sheen and Carl shared a look before slinking away towards the back door. Sheen could see Libby peering through the glass of the door and smirked. They would have front-row seats.

"Hey Cindy," Jimmy's voice matched the atmosphere, dark and low and peaceful. Cindy hides a smile, shadows covering her face. The only lights that exist are those of the stars and the moon and of course, the hanging lights on Jimmy's fence.

There was a tense, somewhat awkward silence that hung between them for a few minutes, and Cindy couldn't help but feel just a little hopeless. She glanced back at the door, where she knew Libby would be watching. Libby's face, illuminated by the party still going on inside, still looked hopeful, however, and she was encouraged to at least say something.

"Thank you," She said abruptly, and then cursed her way with words. Saying thank you at a time like this didn't make sense, not even to her.

Jimmy looked confused, which didn't surprise her. "For what?"

"Um, inviting me to your party."

He smirked. "Of _course_ I would invite you. You're the life of the party, Cindy."

She smiled. "I sure don't feel like it tonight."

"That doesn't matter. You are to me."

_You are to me_.

Cindy felt like crying, just a little bit. "Well…that's exactly why I said thank you, then."

Jimmy's smirk just widened. He then opened his mouth to say something else, but she stopped him.

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry." So she just couldn't hold it in any longer. She had thought that when she apologized that it would sound different, though. "For everything, I mean. For…cheating on you and then dragging this whole freaking thing out for weeks and weeks and then going with Nick to the fucking dance and then letting you kiss me in the closet and for letting you date Betty, because oh my god you have to be kidding me with that and I'm also REALLY sorry for this -"

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**I told you it wasn't over.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. the lab is unsanitary now

**_password accepted_**

**_Chapter 11:_**

**_the lab is unsanitary now  
_**

* * *

**THE LAST LIST OF THE DAY…FOR AWHILE, ANYWAYS**

_SEQUENCE OF EVENTS – JIMMY'S PARTY!_

by Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex. 

1). Well, I get emails from my best friend and my boyfriend's best friend saying "oh my gosh things are so difficult why isn't life easy" and also things like "I just love him/her so much but I'm so scared."

Oh, whatever. I did not say that.

Don't lie! I have the emails saved in my inbox. Want to read them, best friend?

Shut up.

2). Best friend and I arrive at party, where said best friend proceeds to flip out and send panicked text messages to me that say "I need mental help and there are butterflies in my stomach! I love Jimmy Neutron!!!111!!"

Okay, I did say _some_ of that, but…it wasn't like that. 

It wasn't?

No! Well…I do love him, and I did (well, do, I guess) need mental help and I also had butterflies in my stomach. But the wording is SO off.

Right. The wording was off. That's definitely it.

And you know what? You texted me back, saying you were nervous! You have NO room to judge!

I do. Because I made you feel better in the end, didn't I?

Shut up.

3). I believe this is where you take over, dearest. I just watched everything go down from the sidelines. Sigh. What I would have given to watch without three inches of glass blurring my view.

You're disturbed.

Only slightly. Please, enlighten everyone.

Okay. So I met Jimmy in his backyard and I was _terrified_. Which is weird for me, you know? I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Or a heart attack. Maybe even an asthma attack. Or…possibly all three. You know.

Yes, darling, I know. What happened next?

We talked a little…I thanked him for inviting me to the party –

PSH. You are the life of the party.

….

What?

Nothing, nothing. But yeah, and then I started apologizing and stuff and then I just _kissed_ him. It was…

Spontaneous? Amazing? Bold? Wonderful?

All of that and more, yes. 

What happened next?

4). We all lived happily ever after!

I'm rolling my eyes at your clichéd line, dear, but it's a nice thing to hear, after all that we've been through.

Agreed.

* * *

"Jimmy, my man…you're no longer single. How does it feel?" Sheen asked with a mischievous grin, spinning around in Jimmy's huge chair in the lab.

Jimmy whirled around and looked at Cindy and Libby, who were writing something in a notebook, laughing and whispering to each other. They were oblivious to their conversation. Grinning, he turned back to his best friends, who sat in front of him expectantly.

"It feels…great."

Sheen rolled his eyes and Carl smiled. "I'm glad this is all over," Carl sighed, looking more relieved than he had in weeks.

Jimmy nodded. "That makes two of us."

"Three of us," Libby chimed in from across the room, grinning the boys. Cindy just stared at them, confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, Miss Oblivious." Libby replied, and Cindy just shrugged.

Sheen sighed. "Look, it's like we're all a happy family again. This is just awesome. I say we go out for ice cream to celebrate and –"

Groans were heard throughout the room at his suggestion. "Sheen, we went out for ice cream last night. And this morning. And you also had two pints of ice cream less than an hour ago! How can you eat any more?" Libby exclaimed, exasperated.

He just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I am a growing man."

Cindy rolled her eyes. "His body grows but his brain sure doesn't."

"Hey, I heard that…"

"Really? That's surprising, because your attention span isn't very long. Like something else probably isn't very long either –"

"THAT IS UNCALLED FOR! LIBBY, YOUR FRIEND ISN'T BEING NICE."

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME BE NICE, YOU STUPID FU –"

Jimmy just leaned back and smiled. Everything was back to normal.

Mostly.

* * *

_Jimmy's Party._

Libby gasped. "Do you see that?! Oh my gosh! They're making out! There's no beating around the bush with them, is there?!"

Sheen pressed his face against the glass. "Yeah, they're really going at it."

Carl cringed slightly. "Should we leave them alone?"

"No," Libby and Sheen replied in unison.

--

Pulling back from Cindy abruptly, Jimmy decided that maybe he should try replying to her earlier statements.

"_Jimmy, I'm so sorry. For everything, I mean. For…cheating on you and then dragging this whole freaking thing out for weeks and weeks and then going with Nick to the fucking dance and then letting you kiss me in the closet and for letting you date Betty, because oh my god you have to be kidding me with that and I'm also REALLY sorry for this -"_

"You're sorry? I should be sorry, too. You're not the only one who is guilty for cheating, after all, and you're right about Betty, of course. What was I thinking?"

Breathless, Cindy just smiled. "Of course I'm right."

He smiled back and stepped towards her again, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "I've missed you."

Grinning, she teased him, "Oh, well, I suppose I've missed you, too. Considering I've been thinking and planning of this moment since we've broken up."

"That makes two of us," Jimmy sighed, and he reached up to caress her face, and her teasing grin turned into a softer version. It was a light smile that just lit up her features; made her eyes seem brighter and her expression more loving. It was a smile she reserved for him. And he loved that about her. "Why did I ever let you go? How could I ever think that Betty could take your place?"

Flinching a little at what those words implied, Cindy just shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I suffer from those same dilemmas, James," She said dramatically, making him chuckle. "Nick is just a loser compared to you." She reached up and kissed him, smiling against his lips.

He smiled back, kissing her deeper, and after a few moments, it was Cindy who pulled away. "How many plans did you figure up?" She asked curiously.

He raised his brow. "Too many. You?"

"I counted. I had just one, but I know how many plans there were altogether."

Surprised, he gaped at her, "How many is that?"

"Four. Plan A and B, Sheen, Carl, and Cindy's Totally Awesome Plan and some random stupid plan Sheen thought of himself," She explained casually.

Looking even more surprised, Jimmy's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "You made a plan with SHEEN AND CARL?!"

There was a rapid beating sound and a few muffled yells. Jimmy and Cindy both turned towards the house and watched as Sheen and Libby both beat on the glass that separated them and Sheen yelled, "IT WAS THE BEST PLAN EVER!!"

They both laughed as Libby bopped him on the head and started yelling at him. Carl just inched away, slowly.

Cindy turned back to Jimmy and watched him observe their friends with a smile on her face. "I love you."

It was a statement simply meant to be _thought_, not said aloud, and Cindy didn't realize she had said it until Jimmy looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Damn. I wanted to say it first," He teased, and she blushed. He leaned in close to her ear, his lips brushing against her cheek. "I love you, too."

She hugged him tighter. "Are you my boyfriend now?" She asked simply, sounding tired but happy.

"Of course." Jimmy stated, his tone of voice sounding like she had just asked him if the sky was blue, or if the grass was green.

She pulled back from him slightly, an incredulous look on her face. "But you didn't ask me!"

Jimmy shrugged. "So? I'm not giving you a chance to say no."

"You really think I'd say no?"

"Probably not, but I don't want to give you the chance. You're my girlfriend. You think you can handle that?"

She sighed. "Probably not. Can you handle being my boyfriend?"

He grinned at her, kissing her forehead. "Probably not."

And they met in a kiss again, ignoring the muffled yells from their friends and the sounds coming from hands meeting glass.

* * *

To: musicsavesmysoul

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: HEY YOU.

Oh. My boyfriend - who is my new boyfriend and yet my old one, isn't that weird? – wanted me to tell you to tell _your_ boyfriend that he needs to pick up all his empty, leaking ice cream cartons up from his lab.

It's getting a little gross in there. I would know. Wink, wink.

Also, did you know that Carl is a relationship _genius_?

I had no idea!

But it's great!

Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: Me?

Okay, okay...I get it! You have a boyfriend and la de da, everything is wonderful. You and Jimmy are both getting on my nerves a little. Just a little bit.

But yeah, I'll tell Sheen to stop being a slob and clean up his messes. Which is what his mother and the rest of the world has been trying to teach him since he was born!

Carl, a relationship guru? No way.

How do you know?

Libby.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: brainblast801

Subject: In case you didn't hear already

I about got electrocuted yesterday because your sopping, ice cream mess leaked into one of my computers and then I plugged it in without realizing it.

Thanks, thanks a lot.

CLEAN IT UP. NOW.

Unless, of course, you want a lawsuit on your hands whenever I'm dead and it's all your fault.

Just saying.

Jimmy.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: llamalover21

Subject: Hey.

You're ice cream mess in Jimmy's lab is kind of gross and it smells weird in there. Jimmy wanted me to email you and ask you to please clean it up.

It would probably benefit us all.

Why are Libby and Cindy calling me "The Relationship Guru?"

Carl.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: musicsavesmysoul

Subject: You are a disgusting pig

Clean up the freaking mess in Jimmy's lab! I haven't been in there yet, but I heard it's nasty and a fire-hazard, or something.

Maybe not a fire-hazard, but something equally as dangerous and…hazardous.

DO IT NOW.

Libby.

--

To: ultralordrulez

From: greeneyedgoddess

Subject: You have five hours…

…to clean up the ice cream that's flooding Jimmy's lab or else we ("we" meaning me, Jimmy, Libby, and Carl and probably the electric company workers) are coming after you and drowning you in your own mess!

In case you haven't heard, I mean.

Because Jimmy and I were in there earlier and let's just say I got ice cream all over me. And it wasn't because Jimmy and I were doing anything inappropriate. Not. At. All.

Cindy.

--

To: greeneyedgoddess, brainblast801, musicsavesmysoul, llamalover21

From: ultralordrulez

Subject: To all the haters!!!!

THE MESS IS CLEANED UP, OKAY?

YOU ALL DON'T HAVE TO MAKE SUCH A BIG DEAL ABOUT IT AND FLOOD MY INBOX WITH DEATH THREATS (CINDY) AND INSULTS (CINDY, LIBBY) AND OBNOXIOUS QUESTIONS (CARL).

I MEAN, GOD. YOU ALL ANNOY ME.

Speaking of annoying Sheen, I honestly have no idea why Cindy and Libby are calling Carl the Relationship Guru but it is the opposite of the truth.

What does Carl know about relationships?! Haha. Funny stuff.

Cindy, you can eat your own words because I cleaned up that mess in about 4 and a half hours. So HA!

Libby, I will take the "disgusting pig" comment as a compliment, thanks.

Jimmy…

If you and Cindy are doing it in the lab, get it steam-cleaned.

Please.

Sheen.

P.S. You know what? I don't think anyone should do it in the lab. That's just unsanitary.

* * *

**HAHA I BET YOU ALL HATE ME.**

**THAT'S THE END.**

**END END END**

**I'm sure you're all disappointed in it, right? I don't know. I'm not. I thought it was funny and it was fun to write.**

**(:**

**Review!**


End file.
